Heaven's School (KaiTao)
by PandaZii
Summary: No summary. Just story from manga.


PART 1 : An Out-Of-Season Transfer Student

"Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." seru seorang bocah lelaki berumur 5 tahun itu sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Ma'afkan aku…janji kita…aku akan benar-benar menjaga janji yang sudah kita buat," tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, seseorang yang dipanggil bocah berusia lima tahun itu berjalan pergi setelah berucap demikian.

"Tidak! Jangan pegri! Jangan pergi!"

"_Pemberhentian terakhir adalah didepan jalan menuju jembatan menuju XOXO High School."_

Seorang pemuda bermata panda segera terbangun mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit mengantuk, ia menggosok-gosokkan mata pandanya dengan gerakan lucu lalu memandang keluar jendela bus yang ia tumpangi. Ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan sekolah disebuah pulau yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari jalan yang ia lalui saat ini.

"XOXO High School, ya?" gumamnya.

Setelah turun dari bus, ia kembali melihat bangunan sekolah yang tadi ia lihat dari dalam bus. Mata pandanya mengerjap lucu kala menyadari jalan yang harus ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki ke sekolah itu masih sangat jauh.

"Ugh, kenapa jauh sekali, sih?" gerutunya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sambil mendesah pelan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mulai berjalan menuju sekolah yang ia tuju.

[Tao POV]

Hai! Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Seorang siswa biasa yang tiba-tiba mendapat surat pemberitahuan untuk pindah sekolah ke sebuah sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan bernama XOXO High School.

Saat pertama kali mendapat surat pemberitahuan resmi dari XOXO High School yang biasanya disebut 'Platinum Letter' itu, aku sangat terkejut karena yang kudengar hanya siswa-siswa terbaik yang dapat masuk ke sekolah terbaik khusus pria itu. Sekolah yang luasnya adalah sebuah pulau kecil yang dibentuk begitu indah oleh seorang pebisnis kaya. Semua siswa yang bersekolah disana disiapkan dorm khusus berisi sepuluh orang di tiap dorm dan dua orang guru pembimbing yang juga tinggal di sana. Dan semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh para siswa disana akan dipenuhi oleh pihak sekolah. Dan juga, semua siswa yang berpestasi selama sekolah disaha akan mendapat jalur resmi untuk masuk ke Kim Coorporation, perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan milik pebisnis kaya yang mendirikan Sekolah itu. Intinya, XOXO High School merupakan sekolah impian yang pasti membuat semua orang ingin memasukinya.

Dan itu merupakan tempat yang luar biasa untuk aku masuki. Aku tidak punya kelebihan apapun. Benarkah seorang siswa biasa sepertiku benar-benar bisa masuk kesana? Atau mungkin ada kesalahan?

[End Tao POV]

"Tidak ada kesalahan apapun, Suho hyung'" ujar seorang pria berkulit tan itu. "Siswa pindahan itu akan datang hari ini. Jadi aku harus membereskan kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Jadi, permisi."

"Tunggu." tahan namja yang dipanggil Suho hyung tadi.

"Eh?"

"Ini sedikit aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh, hyung?"

"Untuk seseorang yang biasanya berandalan dan selalu menghilang tanpa jejak sepertimu, tumben sekali kau mau berbaik hati membereskan kamar seorang siswa pindahan."

"I-itu…umn…,"

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya?"

"Yah~! Hyung ini kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya mau berbaik hati pada siswa baru. Lagipula dia pasti kesepian. Dia kan murid pindahan dan belum mengenal siapapun disini, jadi aku akan mengajaknya berteman denganku."

Dahi Suho menyerngit. "Kau akan menjadikannya berandalan sepertimu, Kai?"

TWITCH!

"Kau berisik, hyung. Percuma bicara denganmu." Ujar namja tan bernama Kai itu sambil merenggut kesal dan beranjak meninggalkan Suho.

"Seorang murid pindahan diluar jadwal penerimaan siswa baru, ya?" gumam seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sambil melihat sebuah tabloid yang khusus dibuat oleh pihak sekolah untuk memberitahu perkembangan sekolah pada siswa-siswanya.

"Wah, dia benar-benar jadi berita besar hari ini." Lanjut namja itu.

"Ya itu benar. Tapi yang menjadi perhatian utamanya bukan karena ia datang di luar jadwal penerimaan siswa baru, tapi lebih karena dia tidak mempunyai kelebihan yang menonjol di sekolah lamanya." balas seseorang yang tak kalah tingginya dari namja tadi tanpa sedikitpun melihat pada namja tadi. Matanya begitu fokus pada layar komputer dihadapannya.

"Lalu kenapa sekolah ini susah-susah membawanya masuk kesini, Kris?"

"Itulah yang akan menjadi perhatian kita. Sepertinya seekolah ini kelihatan tidak punya waktu luang untuk melirik seseorang tanpa kemampuan untuk masuk kedalam sekolah ini. jelas namja yang dipanggil Kris tadi.

"Dengan kata lain, dia punya sesuatu yang akan membuat sekolah ini lebih menyenangkan nantinya, kan?"

"Bisa Jadi,"

"Ini menarik. Tiba-tiba aku jadi penasaran pada bocah ini. Lagipula, aku juga sedikit bosan." namja tinggi itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah, aku pergi menjemputnya dulu, ya?"

"Kau sendiri yang menjemputnya, Ketua OSIS?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kepala sekolah sendiri yang memintaku menjemputnya. Sampai jumpa, Kris," namja tinggi itu berjalan perlahan kearah pintu.

"Omomg-omomg, Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi pada dokumen yang kusuruh kau untuk melihatnya minggu lalu?"

Namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu sedikit terkejut dan mengentikan langkahnya di depan pintu. "Oh, itu. Benar. Benar."

"Kau harus menyerahkannya pada 'Treasury' hari ini."

"Aku tahu. Tentu aku ingat itu."

"Oh, jadi kau lupa."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ingat, Kris."

"Kau lupa."

"Aku tidak lupa," perlahan lengan Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lupa…Channie,"

Chanyeol bergegas membuka pintu lalu berlari keluar dengan cepat. Ia sudah hapal betul jika Kris yang notabenenya adalah wakil ketua OSIS dan juga temannya sejak kecil itu sudah memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis seperti itu, tandanya namja tampan itu sedang kesal padanya.

Tepat saat Chanyeol membuka pintu lalu kabur, sebuah pulpen menancap dipintu yang langsung tertutup begitu Chanyeol keluar. Kris lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil pulpen yang tadi dilemparkannya itu.

"Sepertinya si bodoh Park itu harus diberi sedikit hukuman nanti." ujar Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara itu, diruang kepala sekolah. Seorang namja tampan tampak tengan duduk dengan gelisah sambil sesekali melirik alroji mahalnya. Wajah tampannya tampak sedikit cemas. Terlihat sekali ia tidak sabar menunggu seseorang.

"Permisi, Kepala Sekolah," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan itu setelah mengetuk pelan pintu. "Saya membawa proposal untuk anda periksa."

Sang kepala sekolah langsung menerima dan meneliti isi proposal yang diberikan orang itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini Siswa pindahan yang anda rekomendasikan akan datang," ujar orang itu lagi.

Kepala sekolah itu hanya diam sambil tetap menaliti proposal tadi.

"Sepertinya anda harus memikirkan lagi keputusan anda." lanjut orang itu tanpa peduli kalau dia tengah diabaikan. " Siswa lain akan merasa anda tidak adil karena menggunakan rekomendasi pribadi untuk memasukkan siswa yang tidak punya keahlian itu."

TEEET! _"Ma'af! Proposal yang anda ajukan tidak diterima!"_

Sebuah suara ceria nan menggemaskan terdengar dari sebuah boneka panda imut di atas meja sang Kepala sekolah menginterupsi ocehan orang itu yang ternyata adalah wakil kepala sekolah XOXO High School.

Pak Wakil kepala sekolah itu hanya menggeram kesal lalu memohon diri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kepala sekolah sendiri hanya menhela napas pelah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Saat menengok ke bawah dari jendela ruangannya, ia melihat sang ketua OSIS atau Chanyeol sedang berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah helm ditangannya.

"Kau baru berangkat sekarang, Chanyeol? Dasar bodoh!"

Kembali pada Tao yang masih berjalan sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia baru melewati setengah perjalanan yang harus dilaluinya. Kareana terlalu lelah berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk duduk disisi jembatan.

"Ini bener-benar melelahkan. Kenapa tidak ada kendaraan menuju kesana sih?" gerutunya pelan.

Tao sedikit melemaskan otot-otot kakinya yang terasa pegal. "Mau dipikir berapa kalipun, aku tetap tidak percaya diri. Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk sekolah itu?"

Tao menghela napasnya pelan. Saking asyiknya berpikir, ia sampai tidak sadar sebuah motor besar berhenti di depannya.

"Yo~! Huang Zi Tao!" sapa si pengendara motor itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Tao mendongak. Ia melihat namja tampan dihadapannya dengan bingung. 'Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa tahu namaku?' batin Tao. Tapi kemudian Tao menyadari kalau namja tampan tadi memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Itu tandanya ia salah satu siswa XOXO High School juga.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu turun dari motornya dan duduk disebelah Tao. "Kau pasti lelah."

"Umm…sedikit," jawab Tao agak gugup. "Aku hanya sedikit tidak menyangka kalau aku masih harus berjalan jauh setelah turun dari bus."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Yeah, bus yang menuju ke dekat sekolah hanya datang setiap hari libur. Untuk itulah aku datang menjemputmu."

Tao menatap Chanyeol ragu. "Memang tidak apa-apa kalau menjemputku begini? Umn…maksudku, aku hanya seorang siswa pindahan biasa yang tidak punya kemampuan khusus. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk datang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal seperti itu. Yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah apa yang nanti akan kau lakukan di sekolah ini. Disini, semua siswa bebas melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan. Seperti itulah XOXO High School yang akan kau datangi. Sedikit menyenangkan, bukan?"

Tao tersenyum. Ada sedikit kepercayaan diri yang ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian menaiki motornya lagi. Ia melemparkan sebuah helm pada Tao yang langsung ditangkap Tao dengan cepat.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ayo kita berangkat."

Tao tersenyum manis. "Baiklah,"

"Ah, omong-omong, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah ketua OSIS di XOXO High School. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tao." Ucap Chanyeol saat Tao sudah duduk manis diboncengan belakang motornya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Haha…pegangan yang kuat. Aku akan sedikit ngebut."

Tao hanya bisa merapatkan pegangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, Karena sebelum Tao menjawab ucapannya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena saat akan melewati jembatan besar ditengah laut, sebuah kapal laut besar lewat dan membuat jembatan yang harus mereka lalui terbelah jadi dua. Tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksa berjalan dan hendak meloncati jalan yang terbuka itu.

Tao hanya bisa melebarkan matanya kaget saat menyadari motor yang tengah ia naiki itu sepertiterbang saat melompati sebuah kapal laut dibawahnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya terlena dan tanpa sadar merenggangkan peganggannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan membuat tubuhnya oleng kebelakang.

To Be Continue…


End file.
